


A Different Game

by mobilejoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Labyrinth (1986), Original Work, The Hunger Games (Movies), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Clit, Clit growth, Clones, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gillyweed, Knot, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mermaid Sex, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster sex, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Slime, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Vibrators, cloning, dildo, dildo underwear, magic sex toy, mermaid, monster dildo, monster smut, stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilejoy/pseuds/mobilejoy
Summary: The hunger games have had a rebrand: they’re now known as the orgasm games. Viewers have grown bored of tributes simply killing one another, and have opted to have a trial by orgasm. For this reason, all tributes must be over twenty. The person who can withhold for the longest shall be the winner (and in chapter 4, give a contestant the highest number of orgasms in 30 minutes). Many will enter, but only one will leave without cumming.You need no knowledge of The School for Good and Evil, The Hunger Games, or Harry Potter to read this fic.Year 1: fuck forestYear 2: lusty labyrinthYear 3: underwater orgasmsYear 4: the orgasm arena
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Ravan (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Japeth/Millicent (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Year 1: The Forest

Evelyn Sader spoke from her tall podium, laying out the rules for the event. “This year will be different. The wealthy viewers have grown tired of the normal hunger games. Killing tributes is  _ so _ boring. Instead, this year, there is a different game. If a tribute orgasms at any time during the event, they are out. This is why all tributes this year are over the age of twenty. May the odds be ever in your favor.” She smiled. “Ladies and gentlemen, here are your tributes!” She stepped down from the podium.

The tributes: Agatha, Sophie, Tedros, Hort, Hester, Anadil, Dot, Rhian, Reena, Japeth, Millicent, Beatrix, and Ravan.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

The cannon sounded, signalling for all of the tributes to start. The cock cages that all the male tributes had to wear for a week prior to the game unlocked and fell to the ground. Similarly, the shields placed around the women’s clits detached as well. 

Hester raced towards the cornucopia, grabbing a large, blue plastic dildo that was attached to a strap-on. She smiled. This was going to be easy.

Beatrix and Millicent also raced, forwards, the duo both scoring some bullet vibrators.

Everybody else raced towards the forest, afraid to get taken down at the start. Nobody wanted to be known as an early finisher.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“It appears we have our first sponsor,” Evelyn’s voice rang throughout the enclosure. “Anything that a sponsor gives you must be used as directed on the instructions.”

Sophie grimaced. Of course she had to get a sponsor. She looked in the box, which revealed a pair of underwear. But this was no ordinary pair of underwear. It had two dildos attached to the inside. Sophie read the note.

_ Wear this until you run into someone. -Anonymous sponsor. _

Sophie eased the underwear into herself. The girthy dildos rubbed against her inner walls deliciously, but she couldn’t give in. She walked onwards, each step pushing the fake plastic cocks further and further into her. It was almost unbearable. 

_ One step forwards, one more,  _ she thought. The pleasure that the dildos brought her was almost enough to bring her to climax, but she was better than that. Better than an anonymous sponsor who wanted to leave her at a disadvantage from the start.

She continued onwards, searching for someone, which would mean she wouldn’t have to wear the blasted panties anymore. She wiped the slick from her quim on her skirt, continuing despite the pleasure. At least they didn’t vibrate.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Hester attached the strap that she got at the cornucopia, and walked slowly through the bushes, tracking someone. More specifically: Anadil. The pale tribute had set up camp under a rock, hoping to spend the night there, but Hester had noticed her far too easily. Hester raced forwards, pulling up Anadil’s skirt and getting to work. Anadil whimpered as Hester rubbed her clit carefully, building up the wetness needed in Anadil’s pussy to get things going, and Hester was good. Anadil couldn’t compete, seemingly not even attempting to coax Hester into orgasm. 

Anadil’s legs (and the rest of her body) had completely given out, and she wasn’t that enthusiastic about winning anyways. At least she would be able to have sex with a hot girl. 

Hester was efficient and brutally fast. She pushed the blue dildo into Anadil, her walls so slick that it went in with no effort at all. Hester continued to press down on Anadil’s clit while pounding her pussy with ease. 

Anadil’s clit almost began to hurt from the continued stimulation, but it felt so good that her own fingers almost went down to join the party.

Hester loved hearing Anadil’s continuous moans, knowing that it was her dick that was making Anadil act in that way. Anadil’s clit throbbed every time that Hester’s dildo pressed its way into her. Hester managed to fill her up every single time, the dildo bottoming out with each thrust in, and pulling out all the same on the return trip. It was grueling.

_ It’s filling me up so much _ , Anadil thought offhandedly.  _ I’m not going to be able to take it much longer, I’m-- _ Anadil came, HARD. Her pussy squirted over the dildo, which Hester removed slowly. Anadil’s slit clenched around the air. Grasping for the thickness which would just not return. 

“That was easy,” Hester said as a cannon fired in the distance, signalling Anadil’s loss. “If I wasn’t trying to win right now, I would totally stay to fist that beautiful glistening pussy of yours. Call me after this is over and I win.”

Hester patted Anadil’s mound once before she pushed herself up and continued on her way, her blue dildo dripping with Anadil’s cum. Anadil’s quim leaked out onto the forest floor, awaiting a dildo that grew further and further away with each step Hester took. 

Anadil would have to buy one of those when she arrived home.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Dot didn’t even have time to react, quickly finding herself on the forest floor. Something that felt like an egg was pushed inside her, but she couldn’t turn around to see who was doing it because, while one hand was putting bullet vibrators into her pussy, the other was firmly pressed up against her back, preventing her from turning around. Another went in, then another, then another. That wasn’t the worst part: with a single click, all of them started vibrating. 

Dot used this moment to pull away from her pursuer, which was now revealed to be Millicent, and run away. But, honestly, it was too late. The vibrators buzzed up against her g-spot and inner wings of her clit with mechanical precision.

Her legs pressed the vibrators closer to her cervix as she ran, and  _ it _ was building up. She couldn’t stop to pull them out because Millicent was in hot pursuit, chasing Dot to ensure that she lost.

The vibrators seemed to increase their intensities, shaking around snugly inside of Dot’s pussy. Dot almost doubled over because of them, her legs shaking. Millicent had managed to shove a few handfuls of them inside Dot, and they created a gentle swell on the outside. Dot could somewhat see their presence.

And they were making their presence known. 

_ They feel so good _ , Dot thought in despair. They were too much, she was going to cum so hard, she had to remove them,  _ and fast. _

Dot stopped running for a moment, taking a huge risk, and inserted her fingers into her own quim to try and get the vibrators out. No luck. They were pressed too far in for her to pull them out given that Millicent was pursuing her as fast as she was. She would have to leave them be and hope that the batteries would die before they brought her to a finish. Her pussy was so wet that, had the vibrators not been so far up in her, they would have easily fallen out already. Curse Millicent!

She pulled her wet digits out of herself and continued onwards. It was not a long chase. Dot orgasmed uncontrollably, falling to the forest floor. A cannon sounded in the distance.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Hort gasped for breath against a tree. He couldn’t see anyone. He was saf--- a hand pressed around his mouth. Hort tried to say something, but he couldn’t.

“Miss me?” Ravan asked. “It’s been so long since you dumped me for that Sophie loser that I didn’t even realize that you had been chosen. No matter.” Ravan’s other hand crept into Hort’s pants, revealing a nine inch cock. Or, rather, it would be nine inches. It was a measly two inches while soft. “I can’t wait to taste this again,” Ravan grinned, rubbing his hand up and down Hort’s length until it was rock hard. Ravan spat into his hand, adding some slick.

Hort whined, straining against Ravan’s hand. 

Ravan grinned, bending down onto his knees and getting to work, licking Hort’s dick up from tip to base. He took Hort’s dick into his hands in order to quicken the process. This was Ravan’s mistake. 

Hort was off from against the tree in an instant, pulling out Ravan’s equally impressive member and stroking it. Ravan was shocked at Hort’s quick thinking. 

_ Hort was such a weakling only a few years ago _ . Ravan grew angry.  _ How is he so good at this? Whose dicks has Hort been getting off _ ?

Hort and Ravan arranged themselves in a 69 position, and both began to suck the other off. It was a quick competition since Hort knew that Ravan didn’t have much stamina. Hort took Ravan’s cock all the way to the base, even taking his balls, barely gagging like he used to all those years ago. Ravan came quickly, spurting hot cum down Hort’s throat. Hort swallowed it all, not being able to help himself.

_ Ravan thought he could best me? I’ll show him. _

Hort rubbed the tip of Ravan’s dick using the palm of his hand before giving Ravan a fast-paced handjob.

“Please,” Ravan moaned with tears in his eyes, “was the first one not enough. Fuck, that hurts!” 

Hort brought Ravan to a painful second orgasm, knowing full well how it burned to go for another without any down time.

A cannon went off, signalling Ravan’s defeat. 

Hort dropped Ravan’s now limp dick from his hand. He got up, and left Ravan, desperately begging his own cock to go down. He couldn’t cum or else he would lose, but because of this, he now had an extreme case of blue balls. Hort could barely walk without being reminded of what hadn’t yet been taken care of. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

_ I can hold out _ , Hort thought as his cock throbbed inside of his pants. The only problem was that he found his next opponent before he could return to his soft state, which left him at a disadvantage.

He didn’t see his next opponent first, rather, he heard her pussy squelching with each step she took. She was still wearing the double dildo panties, and she was panting with each step. 

Hort didn’t want to face her since he was almost already at the point of cumming, but Sophie definitely did. Even though she had been stimulated by the panties since the beginning, she remembered the sponsor’s note: the panties can be taken off when she ran into an opponent. And here was a perfect one.

Sophie took off the panties, the thick dildos sliding easily out of her pussy and asshole. Her holes were gaping from the thickness, not yet returned to their normal state. This wasn’t a problem for Sophie since she was known for having a gorilla grip coochie, even though it was currently sopping wet. Slickness dripped down the side of her leg. Sophie almost missed the panties and the way that they luxuriously filled her up, but she knew that it was for the best. Her arousal would only weaken her in the eyes of her opponent. Thankfully, this opponent was an easy one. She could already see how red his hard dick was. 

“Hort,” she sang sweetly. 

Hort began to back away quietly, but Sophie’s eyes had already found a target long ago: Hort’s throbbing dick. Sophie marched over to him, and before she could utter a word, she jerked him off once.

Hort came with a cry. “Sophie!” He moaned into the forest. 

Sophie drew no pleasure from him calling out her name. It almost dried out the wetness in her pussy entirely. “That was so sad,” Sophie said.

“I was already hard,” Hort complained. “No fair!”

“Tough,” Sophie said. 

A cannon sounded. Hort frantically wrapped his hands around his cock to emulate Sophie’s grasp on him mere moments ago, but the moment had passed. Hort was still at half mast, yet Sophie didn’t give him a second glance as she picked the dildo panties off the ground and continued onwards, alone. 

Sophie knew how the dildos molded to fit perfectly inside someone, and so she knew exactly how she could use them to her advantage. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Attention contestants,” Evelyn announced. “The second sponsored gift has been distributed to a contestant. Enjoy.”

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Reena watched as the small box drifted down in front of her. 

_ Please be something good. Please be something good _ , Reena thought as she opened the box cautiously.

_ Wear these until you run into another contestant _ \- anonymous sponsor.

Reena pulled out a simple pair of panties. They were weirdly normal. No dildos or vibrators attached or anything. Reena put them on hesitantly, and began to walk further into the arena. Just some panties. Or so she thought. 

She felt something prodding at her folds hesitantly. Reena almost jumped at the presence, looking inside her skirt to see what was going on. The only thing was, there was nothing there. No hidden dildo or anything

An invisible cock pushed into Reena’s quim forcefully, thrusting in and out. Reena could barely walk. She only now realized that the panties were enchanted, and that whoever sponsored this “gift” was likely fucking her right this moment. She was fucked over in more ways than one now.

_ How can I get through this? _

Reena’s knees buckled against each other. The cock drew in and out of her with random pacing and speed, leaving her unable to get a grasp for the insertion. She could barely think straight. The punishing pace then increased tenfold, leaving Reena doubling over in pleasure. 

It really was too much. There was an invisible thumb brushing up against her hard clit. All it took was one extra rub, and Reena was out. She came against the pounding cock, which slowly withdrew as her pussy walls spasmed. The sponsor’s work here was done. Whoever sent the panties definitely did not want Reena to win, nor did the sponsor ever intend for Reena to run into another tribute.

Reena had lost the moment she put the panties around her pert butt. A cannon sounded in the distance. She had lost. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Hello Millicent,” Japeth said snakily. 

“I’ve already defeated one tribute,” said Millicent in response.

“You and what weapon?” Japeth asked.

Millicent had already used all of her bullet vibrators on Dot, so there was nothing at her disposal other than to use Japeth’s own dick against him. Japeth knew that Millicent would try something like that, so he immediately went under her skirt and began to eat her out.

He licked in long strokes up and down her folds before circling her pulsing clit, which began to stand up as blood rushed into it. Millacent moaned inadvertently. 

He carefully collected Millicent’s wetness in his mouth, licking everywhere, slowly and quickly. But the time for foreplay was now over. Japeth withdrew from under her skirt, his mouth and lower face slathered in Millicent’s juices.

Japeth didn’t have a moment to waste: no time to savor what he had just tasted. He unsheathed his dick from his pants -- throwing his belt on the floor. He thrust up into Millicent’s heat, and she let out a scream of arousal. He pounded into her quim, turning her into a meat sleeve for his cock.

Millicent tried to get an edge on him by clenching her pussy down hard as he thrust repeatedly in and out, but Japeth was not fazed. Millicent has no choice but to endure. She was pinned down, but worst of all,  _ she was enjoying it _ . 

_ Not a bad way to go, I suppose,  _ the freckled girl thought between Japeth’s non stop thrusting.

He continued to pummel her, going fast for at least twenty minutes until Millicent finally came. He bottomed out in her pussy, careful not to cum himself. Not that he needed to. He had no interest in Millicent. He was, let’s just say, more into dudes. But he needed to win. In fact, he kept going until she was chain orgasming to no end even though she had already lost and the cannon went off ages ago.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Rhian crept around in the arena, careful to avoid any other tributes. He wanted to last as long as possible, and knew that that meant he couldn’t run into anyone. And he didn’t, because something else found him first.

A vine wrapped around his leg, pulling him to the ground. He attempted to push the vine off, but there was no use. Within seconds, he was suspended in the air by strong vines that wound themselves around his arms and legs, binding him and leaving him unable to move. 

_ A tentacle trap _ , he thought.  _ I should have been paying more attention. _

The vines had another priority. They pulled at Rhian’s cock until precome dripped from its tip. Another one found its way to his ass and slowly began to work it open. Rhian could do nothing but hope to wait it out. 

The tentacle vines wrapped around the cock with fervor, squeezing until satisfied. They explored the rest of his body too. He continued to struggle despite knowing the inevitable. Why were they doing this to him? Why did they feel so good?

Twin sucker tentacles attached to his hardened nipples, sending jolts of immense pleasure down his already arousal-wrecked body. They sucked relentlessly, puffing up his nipples until he could have come from the repetitive motion alone.

But wait. The tentacles around his dick relaxed and moved elsewhere. He thought it was over until a weird-looking tentacle found its way in front of his raging boner. It was way thicker than the other tentacles, and was that  _ a mouth _ ? The tentacle opened its mouth and swallowed Rhian’s cock whole, milking him like there would be no tomorrow. 

Rhian gasped. The tentacle kept sucking him off again and again, moving up and down his girthy cock until he was spent and had nothing left to give. He came. The cannon sounded. You know how it goes. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Hello Aggie,” Hester called out. 

“I just managed to avoid a stupid tentacle plant and now I run into you?” Agatha complained. “Well, let’s get on with it.” Agatha lifted up her skirt.

Hester’s eyes widened. Another easy victory. She surged forward, only to be blindsided by some quick movements on Agatha’s part. Before Hester could even get her bearings, Agatha had taken the blue strap and shoved it quickly into Hester’s snatch.

“I can't believe you thought I was actually going to let you win that easily,” Agatha said smugly. 

Hester writhed beneath Agatha’s grasp, but she did not relent. Agatha pulled the dildo in and out of Hester with ruthless efficiency, not stopping when her hand began to hurt or her shoulder ached. 

Hester had lost the upper hand, and when her fingers found their way into Agatha’s pussy, Agatha barely changed her thrusting pace. Hester twisted her fingers around, curling to hit Agatha’s g-spot, but she couldn’t gain an edge no matter how hard she tried. Hester was almost amazed at how little her fingers affected Agatha’s disposition. There was a small layer of sweat on her brow, but that was likely from the pounding she was giving to Hester’s slit and not from the fingers inserted knuckles deep into her own wetness.

Hester could feel the pleasure building up at the base of her stomach, and then it was over. The cannon sounded. Hester panted, motionless, on the forest floor. 

“Easy win, right?” Agatha smirked. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Agatha.”

“Tedros.”

“I know your weaknesses,” Tedros said. “After all, we have been having mindblowing sex for the past four months.”

Agatha stared at him. “Poor Tedros. Did you really think I came at all with you?”

“Yes?” Tedros mumbled.

“You’re pretty funny sometimes. It will be sad to see you go.” Agatha pulled Tedros’ dick out of his pants, pushed him to the floor, and sat on his already-hard length. 

Tedros moaned loudly. 

Agatha’s pussy clenched around him like a vice, sealing off any means for his escape. Of course, Tedros could simply flip Agatha over and begin pounding on his own terms, but it felt so good. He couldn’t help himself: he came. The cannon sounded shortly thereafter.

“Mind Blowing as usual, I’m sure,” Agatha said. 

“We’re breaking up after this,” Tedros replied.

“Sounds good to me. I’m a lesbian anyways.” Agatha walked off into the forest, leaving Tedros all alone.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Attention all contestants,” Evelyn Sader’s voice blared over the arena’s speakers, “we are now hosting an arena event chosen by our prestigious viewers. This event is called aphrodisiac fog. Enjoy!” Her voice cut off. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Waves of purple fog flooded into the arena. Japeth’s dick immediately grew another inch, Beatrix’s clit grew to three inches in length, and Agatha became wet as a river. It took all of Sophie’s reserve not to shove the dildo panties back inside herself. All four tributes were somewhat spread out across the arena, so it was a matter of who could resist the temptation for the longest, unless they ran into one another.

Unfortunately, that would not be Japeth, who found himself so aroused that he took his own dick into his mouth. It hurt so  _ good  _ to bend over and blow himself that Japeth came almost instantly. 

Sophie gritted her teeth. It was only two dildos. She could manage. She was putting the dildo panties on slowly when she slipped against the slick forest soil and fell to the ground. The dildos slammed into her at the same time, and it was too much for her to handle. She came. 

Beatrix, unable to resist, began jerking off her own massive, throbbing clit. It pulsated as Beatrix grew more and more aroused with each jerk by her own hand. She couldn’t stop herself. Her massive clit felt like a dick, which was a feeling Beatrix had never experienced before. She could almost press her own clit into her quim if she tried hard enough. Her pussy weeped with love juices. It felt too good. 

But Beatrix didn’t have to suffer in pleasure alone for too long. Agatha found here easily, Beatrix’s moans easy to hear in the arena. Agatha took one look at Beatrix’s throbbing girl cock and instantly knew what to do.

“Hey Beatrix,” Agatha said while spreading her own pussy lips open with two fingers. “Want to try some pussy?”

Beatrix’s mind was so glazed over that she didn’t even attempt to get away, instead opting to thrust her girl dick into Agatha. The pussy warmth felt amazing, and Beatrix only then realized that she had already lost. The pressure of Agatha’s whim clenching around Beatrix felt like nothing sweeter in the world. 

Beatrix thrust once, and then again, and again. She went at it until completion, Agatha smirking all the while. Beatrix may have felt like she was in heaven, but to Agatha, it felt like a single finger thrusting in and out of her wet pussy. 

Agatha pulled Beatrix’s clit out of herself. She was the winner!

How did she win? To put it simply: as aroused as she was, all she had to do was think of Tedros’ pitiful attempts in bed. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

And with that, the first ever Orgasm Games ended.

“Well that went by quickly,” Evelyn chuckled.

  
  



	2. Year 2: the labyrinth

It was that time of year again. Evelyn raised her microphone on her podium, staring out into the sea of brilliantly colored wigs and painted faces. 

“Ladies and gentlemen and people of the Republic,” she began, “I am pleased to announce that last year’s orgasm games were a resounding success!”

Her announcement was met with cheers and whistles from the audience.

“To celebrate such an achievement, this year’s games will have a similar theme: sex labyrinth! Each contestant will have to ward off the other tributes within the arena’s walls and perhaps some other surprises. You voted: this year, all contestants shall enter  _ naked _ ! And as with last year, the last to stave off orgasm shall be crowned the victor.”

The audience gaped at the revamped arena, chock full of twists, turns, and some other live surprises waiting to appear.

Evelyn grinned. “People of the Republic! Gaze upon your tributes!” She gestured to the stage.

The sex labyrinth’s tributes: Agatha, Sophie, Tedros, Hort, Ravan, Hester, Anadil, and Rhian. 

With everyone scattered on platforms throughout the maze, the cannon sounded, signalling the start.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Sophie crept carefully through the labyrinth, making sure to only take right turns to ensure that she wasn’t going in circles.

_ If I can make it to the Cornucopia in the center of the maze, _ Sophie thought,  _ there will surely be something of value that I can use to win _ .

Sadly, she ran into something else of value first. It was not something of value to  _ her _ , rather, it was something of value to the audience. 

Sophie stiffened, hearing echoing footsteps somewhere near her. They sounded too loud to be a contestant.

_ What is that? _

Sophie didn’t have to wait long to find out. A huge, hulking beast of a minotaur rounded the corner, his pupils dilating in on the voluptuous female who was presenting right before him. His thick cock rose up from underneath his loincloth, sweeping the burlap to the side.

“Hello?” Sophie called out cautiously.

The minotaur did not offer up a verbal response, instead opting to deliver a snort before sprinting towards Sophie.

“I can’t lose so soon!” Sophie yelled at the sight of his leaking cock that was just going to plow her straight open.

The minotaur picked Sophie up with one hand, situating the tribute on top of his dick. Sophie could feel it prodding at her moistening entrance. The beast pressed into her, filling up her insides in a way that no man ever could. She slid down onto his cock until there was no more room to give, and Sophie was entirely skewered on the beast. 

This was all well and good until the minotaur began walking through the labyrinth, casually fucking Sophie up and down on his rod as he went along. 

Sophie’s pussy was filled to the brim with minotaur cock, and her mind had gone to another dimension. She was so  _ full _ — it was incredible. Each step that the minotaur took forwards pushed her down further onto his throbbing manhood, or rather, beasthood.

_It’s too much. I’m going to black out. I’m_ —

Sophie came at the same time as the minotaur, who shot huge jets of piping hot cum directly into her womb. She was shot off the beast’s dick, landing square on top of the Cornucopia. 

_ So the minotaur had been trying to help me,  _ Sophie thought absentmindedly.  _ Fat lot of luck that’s going to do for me now.  _

Thick cum leaked out of Sophie’s quivering slit as a cannon sounded in the distance, signalling the loss of the first tribute of the event. The minotaur wandered back off into the maze, still at half mast.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Agatha’s ears perked up at the sound of the cannon. 

_ One down. Seven to go. _

Agatha had won the orgasm games in the previous year, and she intended to return for a second victory. However, the plant that greeted her on her fifth left turn in the maze had another plan in mind. 

Thick vines wrapped around Agatha’s legs, and before she knew it, her ass was pressed against the cool ground. The vines did not have a moment to spare. One bit down on her clit and began suckling with great gusto, earning cries from the raven-haired tribute.

Agatha attempted to push off the plant to avoid orgasm, but to no avail. The thickest vine of the lot inserted into her pussy and began pressing up against her cervix. Agatha felt a small pinch, and then the vine was through  — it was deeper inside her than anything she had ever encountered before.

The vine wasn’t done yet. 

_ What’s pressing up outside me _ ? Agatha thought.

Spherical seeds began their slow, yet steady, descent down the vine and up into Agatha’s womb. The pleasure that Agatha felt from the plant eggs pressing up against her could not be denied. They massaged her insides marvelously, and soon Agatha was on the edge of the largest orgasm she had ever had.

Agatha buckled over the plant, not even noticing the faint swell of her stomach, and came hard. She came so hard, in fact, that she squirted and expelled all of the vine’s seeds, leaving the plant dejected after realizing that all of its hard reproductive work was for naught. The plant withdrew and crept off into the shadows of the maze.

A cannon sounded.

Agatha felt heat rising up around her neck. She was the  _ second _ tribute out. What an embarrassment. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Tedros ran his hands along the stone walls as he walked along, hoping to score an advantage by reaching the center of the labyrinth. Instead, he found a shortcut.

_ If I can just crawl through this hole in the wall, I can skip hours of my time and get to the center sooner,  _ Tedros thought gleefully.

He shuffled into the hole, only to be stopped. He was stuck. His ass was too dummy thicc for the hole, and he couldn’t escape it. Tedros attempted to wiggle around, praying that he could reverse out of the hole in the wall, but it was too late.

Hort rounded the corner, absolutely smitten and delighted to see Tedros’ pert butt hanging out the side of a wall. Hort knew this ass well, with its single freckle on the left buttock, for he had spied upon Tedros during the previous orgasm game last year.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Hort asked. Emboldened, Hort smacked Tedros’ ass, earning a gasp from the face on the other side of the wall. Hort’s cock was immediately rock hard. He pushed himself into Tedros, grinning at the sounds of the whimpers and groans Tedros emitted. 

This was going to be easy.

Hort pounded into Tedros, drawing his cock out slowly before slamming it back in again.

_ How does Hort know my prostate is so sensitive? _ Tedros bemoaned. He was building up to a quick loss, and he wasn’t prepared to lose so early on in the game.

Unfortunately, Hort did not cease, his slightly curved dick pressing up exactly on Tedros’ prostate.

Tedros came without too much ceremony. The cannon sounded at his defeat.

Hort pulled out, leaving Tedros still stuck in the labyrinth wall. He took a few calming deep breaths, which brought his hard on back into its wimpy two inch soft state. He had practiced much between this game and the last, and he wasn’t about to lose because of his own blue balls anymore.

He turned around, preparing to find another contestant, but not  _ this fast _ . Hort’s eyes immediately went to Rhian’s dick, which was leacking an obscene amount of precome.

Rhian’s eyes darted from Tedros’ ass still stuck in the wall to Hort’s shocked expression. “That was so  _ hot, _ ” Rhian moaned. With no warning, Rhian came, his jizz spurting onto Hort’s chest due to their proximity to each other. 

Hort was shocked, and also somewhat tempted to lick Rhian’s cum off of his own chest as an act of defiance. He decided not to in order to preserve his dignity. “You came just by watching me and Tedros fuck??”

“Yes,” Rhian replied, his eyes cast downwards on the floor. It was the greatest embarrassment of his life since he walked in on his brother Japeth fucking Millicent, who had been  _ his _ girlfriend at the time. Rhian hadn’t spoken to the two for a month and a half, but deep down, the sight of his own brother fucking his girlfriend had turned him on more than he would have liked to admit. Rhian would never tell anyone, but he had a kink for watching other people get off. 

Hort gave him a little smile. “Hey, it’s not that bad. After this game is over, give me a call. I’d love to give you another live demonstration.”

And at Rhian’s nonverbal nod, Hort continued walking through the twists and turns of the maze. Hort was a changed man. He was stronger, faster, and best of all, capable of controlling his dick for the first time in his life.

_ Suck it Tedros _ , he thought.  _ I’m going to win this thing _ ,  _ and I won’t get stuck in a wall while doing it _ . 

The cannon sounded again. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Hester heard the two cannons sound off in quick succession and gritted her teeth.

_ I do not want to run into whoever caused those cannons.  _

Her foot caught on the ground, seemingly on nothing. Hester glanced down, only to see something gelatinous already crawling up her leg. Shocked, Hester could do nothing but stare for a few seconds before she came to her senses and tried to shake off the slime, pull it off, anything that would get it away from its goal: her pussy.

Nothing worked. The slime held steadfast to its course, reaching her outer pussy lips in no time. It investigated her folds, not paying any mind to how Hester’s lip quivered at the soft touches. Satisfied with its new host, the slime slid up into Hester’s quim, making itself right at home.

Hester moaned loudly.

The slime filled up every crevice of Hester’s insides, filling her as if it was a twelve inch cock instead of a malleable slime. Hester could barely stand, let alone walk. There was no way that she would be able to pull the  _ thing _ out of her. She had tried, and every time she delved into her own sopping wet depths, the slime had merely moved out of her fingers’ way. It was as if it was taunting her, teasing at her insides until there was nothing left for Hester to do but come.

And she came hard. Not hard enough, though, to push the slime out. It had very happily made its home within Hester’s pussy and was quite content to continue pushing Hester to orgasm again and again and again. Hester’s brow was slick with sweat. Hours had passed, and she was left in a puddle of her own cum.

Satisfied with its lodgings, the slime spilled out of her spent quim and went off in search of its next victim. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Oh, hello Hort,” Ravan said.

“Don’t fuck with me!” Hort said in response. “I have the power of cock control on my side!”

Ravan looked at the other tribute slyly. “Oh, do you? I’m sure you are, you snivelling little brat.”

A vein popped out on the side of Hort’s scalp. “What do you mean,  _ brat?  _ I assure you, I am a strong man who can defeat you exactly as I did in last year’s orgasm games. Stupid Ravan.”

“Stupid” Ravan chuckled. “Stupid? Stupid? That’s all you got for me? You obviously didn’t practice your insults because yours was downright wimpy at BEST.”

Hort almost blew a gas casket at the sound of Ravan’s insult. Fur began to sprout from his chest, and his body became larger, less  _ human _ .

_ This is exactly what I wanted _ , Ravan thought without an ounce of chagrin,  _ Hort was too thick-headed to see through my thinly veiled insults.  _

The manwolf crept closer towards Ravan, who proudly stood his ground on the labyrinth floor. The beast growled, pouncing upon Ravan with the intention of pounding his ass until there was no tomorrow.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Ravan tutted.

The manwolf turned to meet his gaze, confused.

“I’ll be the one doing the pounding.” With carefully practiced precision, Ravan maneuvered the manwolf such that he was presenting his ass out to meet up with and almost kiss Ravan’s hard cock.

Ravan spat on his own dick, and then went at it immediately. Hort, in manwolf form, had to almost put cover his mouth to not howl in arousal.

_ Stupid.  _ Slap.  _ Ravan. _ Slap.  _ I did not.  _ Slap.  _ Train in orgasm.  _ Slap.  _ Control.  _ Slap.  _ In manwolf form.  _

Hort wasn’t the only one struggling. Ravan hadn’t anticipated how tight Hort would be, and was really just hoping that Hort would give out before he did.

Hort didn’t last too long to Ravan’s relief. He reverted back into his human form as he came, with Ravan’s manhood still throbbing inside him. Hort’s manwolf knot swelled in the open air with nothing to knot. Ravan thought it looked downright pitiful. 

Unfortunately, this just about did it for Ravan, who was so aroused at the sight of Hort changing whilst still on his dick that he came inside of Hort.

Twin cannons sounded. 

Hort whimpered. “I was so  _ close _ !” 

“Better luck next year,” Ravan said, still deep inside of Hort. He had not yet decided to pull out yet, and as Hort hadn’t gotten off him yet, Ravan was content with staying in this position. After all, it felt so good. Ravan could almost feel his cock turning up again at the thought of going for another round.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Anadil turned her face towards the sky, seeing her name spelt out as the victor of this year’s orgasm games. 

She had just barely managed to get away from the witch who had attempted to hex her pussy into immediately chain orgasming for the next twenty hours.

_ Victory has never felt so sweet, _ Anadil thought.  _ But it’s also somewhat sad? I never did run into Hester and have some mind blowing sex. I would have willingly lost for that again.  _

Regardless, Anadil gave a small bow to the audience that she knew was watching her every move. A pounding from Hester would have to wait for another time. For now, she was going to revel in her easy victory. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see a Year 3


	3. Year 3: Under the Water

“Well, well, well, people of the districts, what do we have here?” Evelyn practically glowed under the stadium lights from her podium. “It’s year three of the Orgasm Games, that’s what it is!”

The crowds cheered.

Evelyn shook her hands for dramatic effect. “Now, for the news you’ve all been waiting for . . . this year’s theme is  _ underwater! _ ”

The crowd went wild, sloshing jugs of adult juices around, as well as some actual orange and apple juice.

“The event designers have been inspired by a particular school, from our storybooks, called  _ Harry Potter. _ We’ve had our top engineers create a real-life gillyweed plant that all tributes will take in order to breathe underwater, much like one of the Goblet of Fire trials.” Evelyn points to the tribute podium. “You know some of them, you’ll love all of them . . . HERE. ARE. YOUR. TRIBUTES!”

Year three’s tributes: Agatha, Sophie, Tedros, Hort, Kiko, Millicent, Japeth, Hester, Anadil, and Beatrix.

The cannon sounded, releasing the tributes into the deep blue waters below.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Kiko swam around nervously.  _ This is my first orgasm game. I got this. I will prove to my district that I’m strong. _

A tail darted under Kiko’s gaze, startling her.

“Who’s there?” She called out nervously.

Without warning, a humanoid face popped up in front of her. A mermaid. Before Kiko could even call out a greeting, the mermaid had already thrust her fingers up into Kiko’s bare quim, rattling her insides with grim efficiency, as if the mermaid was being paid per the number of orgasms she could draw out of Kiko.

The tribute gasped for breath, as if there was any lack of it down here due to the gillyweed. She hadn’t prepared for _ this, _ for the immense pleasure she would feel springing from within her sopping wet loins, for the sleek curl of the mermaid’s lips as it kissed her puckered lips.

“I—” Kiko moaned breathily. “You—”

Kiko came, squirting her juices out into the open waters of the arena.

The mermaid promptly withdrew, gave Kiko a small bow, and swam off in search of another tribute.

The cannon sounded in the distance. The first tribute had lost. 

  
  


⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Agatha watched Beatrix from behind great walls of kelp.  _ Any moment now, any moment,  _ Agatha thought.

Beatrix paused for a moment to regain her bearings, as the kelp forest was impenetrable as night and wicked easy to become lost in. 

_ Now! _

Agatha pushed off the sturdy kelp and thrust two sea stars onto Beatrix’s breasts. The creatures immediately began to suckle at Beatrix’s nipples.

“Agatha!” Beatrix panted. “How, dare, you!” Beatrix fumbled at the sea stars, attempting to pull them off of her heaving chest, but the animals held steadfast to her nipples, eliciting an even louder moan than the muffled ones Beatrix had been trying to keep in.

Agatha laughed. “I knew you’d be an easy target,” she smiled as she watched Beatrix pull at the sea stars to no avail.

Had she been alone, Beatrix would have probably reached for her own clit to thumb it relentlessly until she pushed herself into orgasm-induced oblivion, but the sea stars brought her right back into reality whenever she felt her mind drift farther and farther away. She tried to reach for Agatha’s bare pussy lips, in an attempt to pleasure the other tribute until she came first, but Agatha kept swimming lazily around Beatrix. A shark surrounding its prey. 

Agatha was gloating at the easy victory, and all Beatrix could do was moan and pull at the sea stars that would spell out her doom. Even now, she could feel their suckers prodding at the outer rims of her nipples, giving each one thousands of tiny kisses and prods until it was all too much and she came.

“Can’t believe you came from just the nipples,” Agatha said, disappointed. “I’d have loved to get up in your pussy and test out a few other things. Oh well. Hope you’re still around next year given your abysmal performance.” 

Agatha swam off. The second cannon of the event sounded. Only now did the sea stars slip off of Beatrix’s boobs, spent.

  
  


⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Ugh, it’s you again.” Tedros complained, staring at the weasel man.

“Same back atcha buddy.” Hort’s eyes gleamed in the water’s soft light. “Our last encounter was a bit  _ one-sided _ shall we say.”

Tedros didn’t laugh at his sorry attempt of a joke. “And?”

“I propose a competition. A fairer one than last time. We both jack each other off until one wins. Sounds good?”

Tedros grumbled. The alternative was Hort just mounting him as he did last year, grounding him into the arena floor until he spent his seed into the open waters. “Fine.”

The two tributes each slowly placed one hand on the other’s cock, and set off to work. 

Tedros went the slow and steady route, building up Hort’s orgasm. He pumped up and down from pre-come leaking tip to balls, making sure to press down against the cock’s thick veins.

Hort, ever impatient when it comes to winning, set off at a much different pace. Vigorously pulling at Tedros’ cock in an attempt to get him off as fast as possible.

The only issue was that both tributes had trained all year in withholding their orgasms, so they were at this for a long time. So long, in fact, that they forgot about the competition and genuinely began to enjoy themselves.

They came at the same time, spraying the waters with a seemingly never ending amount of white jizz. 

“Haha!” Tedros laughed. “You lose!”

Hort’s grim features wiped the smile off his face. “No, Tedros,” he said quietly, “we both lose.”

Tedros looked at the cum floating around in the waters, his shoulders dropping. “Yeah. I guess we do.” He clapped his hand on Hort’s arm. “Better luck next year then. At least I came after you did.”

Hort flared. “NO you did not!” He cried indignantly. 

The cannon did not care for such semantics, and sounded twice. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Hester swam carefully through the kelp forest, though she was eager to catch a tribute unaware and win a game for once. A piece of kelp tugged at her leg. She reached down to brush it off, only to find the kelp dragging her through fronds to a clearing.

Staring down at her leg, Hester realized that she was dealing with no kelp frond, she was dealing with—”

“Tentacle monster!” Anadil screeched as she saw Hester arrive in the tentacle-infested clearing. She had already been taken by the tentacle in both of her holes, which were continually pummeled as she attempted to claw her way out of its grasp.

Hester’s experience was no different. The tentacle bound itself around her arms and legs, taking special care to bound her throbbing clit as if doing so would prevent her from escaping. 

Twin tentacles wound their ways across Hester’s stomach and promptly inserted themselves both into her moistened pussy. Hester moaned, clenching her inner walls against the double team intrusion into herself.

Anadil soon found herself bound to Hester’s back, and as one tentacle pulled out of Anadil’s pussy, another pushed straight back into Hester. It was a process, and neither of the tributes had any defense against this type of battle. 

Anadil could feel the tentacle wiggling around inside of her, rearranging her insides. Its base was incredibly thick, stretching her in a way that made her almost reminisce about Hester’s blue dildo in the first ever orgasm games. But that was a long time past, and her quim craved bigger things to be filled with. Namely, this tentacle. 

The one tribute could feel the other shudder in pleasure as the tentacles continued their double ravishments. 

Anadil lost first, squirting her juices around the tentacle that was still lodged within her. Hester lost second, but only a short while after. 

The tentacles continued to go at the two disqualified tributes until each of the fifty-odd tentacles had spilled their individual cum into the tributes’ gaping pussies. The cannons had gone off long before they were deposited on the arena floor. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Sophie encircled Agatha, like a lion on the hunt. “Hello darling,” she said. “Lovely to see you here,” she drawled. Sophie felt a presence against her clit. “How are you doing that?” She questioned. 

Agatha felt the same against her own. “It’s not me,” was all she could say. 

The two looked down at the same time, only to each see a small fish sucking at each of their clits. As if they were the same person, the two reached down to grasp at the fish and wrench it off, but the fish held as if there would be no tomorrow for them and they needed to suckle at the clits like nipples.

Much to the tributes’ dismay, more fish began to arrive, sucking at every part of their bodies.

A few fish pushed themselves up into Sophie’s pussy, wiggling their way around and sucking at Sophie’s walls with a punishing pace. It felt like heaven.

The fish surrounding Agatha quickly followed suit, wedging their way up into her most private area and sucking like only a fish knows how to do. Agatha quickly lost her edge, coming with a brilliant shock of energy.

The cannon sounded, reminding the fish of their duty to the orgasm games and the role that they had to fulfill. Agatha drifted to the watery floor, entirely spent and just glowing with pleasure and satisfaction. 

Withdrawing quickly at the loud noise, the fish turned their full attention to Sophie, who was desperately wishing at this moment that Agatha had just held on for a bit longer. 

Swarms of them invaded Sophie’s wet quim, too many for her to pull out in handfuls as she had been attempting before. For each fish that she removed, five took its place. 

At last six fish took turns planting little kisses upon the small head of Sophie’s clit, until one stepped up its game and engulfed the clit whole, sucking on it as if there was no other choice for it in its measly little life.

Sophie came without much fanfare. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Hello, little deer,” Japeth smiled with his signature snakey motif. “Lost in the kelp forest.”

Millicent didn’t even attempt to answer that, making a beeline directly for his dick and sucking him off before Japeth could even react.

He came to his senses quickly, though, and pushed her off of his hard rod. 

“Uh, uh,” he tutted. The only one who will be getting off here is you.” Japeth pushed into Millicent, eliciting a gasp from her, the first noise he had heard from her. With each movement from his cock, Japeth could feel Millicent’s walls squeezing down on him harder than he had ever thought possible. It almost made him want to come himself, but he knew better than that. He had, after all, learned from Rhian and Hort and Tedros’ mistakes in a way that none of them would ever be able to comprehend. 

“Japeth,  _ you snake _ ,” Millicent said, eyes squeezed almost shut in pleasure. “I despise how good you are at fucking me.”

“Always one for the dramatics, dear Milly,” he said in response, each word punctuated by another deep thrust up into her pussy, which had swollen with arousal. “Fucking you every day since last year has brought me no greater joy, so it’s going to break my heart when you lose.”

Millicent gasped between words. “No it won’t. You’ll love to win, and then you’re going to make an absolute feast out of my cunt once this game is over and we get home, to gloat at me.”

Japeth grinned. “Indeed I shall, that sounds like a marvelous idea.”

And at the last word, Japeth trusted so deeply into Millicent that the tip of his cock pressed right up against her cervix, causing her to cum instantly.

“Curse you and your amazing dick!” Millicent moaning with immense pleasure.

Japeth only smiled, the cannon sounding off in the distance sounded like a peal of a victory bell. He was the one true winner this year. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,000 hits!! Thank you so much!
> 
> I was watching the Goblet of Fire this weekend and thought, what if I used that in the orgasm games. So here we are.


	4. orgasm arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year's games were sponsored by Camelot Sex Toys INC! As they've had a hand in the games' production, the format has been changed a bit. Which contestant can GIVE the most orgasms in thirty minutes? Read to find out.

Evelyn Sader mounted her stage, covered in the stares from her beloved audience. She was always there to make a show of the Orgasm Games, and the audience knew what they paid for.

“Hello, my lovelies,” Evelyn grinned into the microphone. “As a thank you for our generous sponsor _Camelot Sex Toys Incorporated_ , we have a special Orgasm Games planned out this year. Instead of having tributes duel it out in an arena, contestants will each have thirty minutes to give someone as many orgasms as possible.”

The crowd gasped. _Such a departure from the original orgasm games_? They collectively thought. But they all knew that their dear Evelyn Sader would never deprive them of their fun.

“Do not worry,” she continued. “This will be our best Games yet. Bogden, if you could?”

Bogden, her attendant, wheeled out a container holding each contestant’s name. Evelyn Sader plunged her hand into the container’s opening, moving slowly as to imply something quite lewd. “And for this year,” she enunciated slowly, looking at the card she withdrew from the pile, “each contestant will have to give SOPHIE as many orgasms as possible! The contestants may bring in whatever they want to aid their quests.”

The crowd went wild – Sophie was a fan favorite, and the audience could not wait for this spectacle.

“Well?” Evelyn looked out at everyone on the edges of their seats, “Let the fourth annual Orgasm Games commence!” And with that, she burst into a brilliant spectacle of blue butterflies.

Contestants this year: Tedros, Hester, Anadil, Japeth, Ravan, and of course, Sophie as the event

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“We welcome our first contestant to the ring – our beloved Tedros!”

Sophie was tied to a post in the center of the ring, but she was loving every moment of it. She had secretly rigged the name drawing event through a seduction of Bogden, ensuring that her name would be the one chosen. And she was ready . . . for the time of her life. Her core ached of emptiness as Tedros approached her steadily, but she knew that her hunger would not end after the first trial. There were still four more contestants up after Tedros, and the thought of what she was going to endure made her pussy clench, moistening. But she couldn’t make it too easy for the competitors.

“Hello darling,” Sophie said, smile gleaming despite her nakedness. “How are you going to satisfy me? I’ve heard from our dear Aggie that you aren’t a stunner in bed.”

“Ah,” Tedros chuckled. “That’s where you’re wrong.” He pulled a thin piece of paper that was hidden between the clefts of his buttocks (all contestants enter the ring naked – nothing they can truly hide). There was no reason for him to sneak anything in, but he enjoyed playing up the drama of it all. “I learned this spell from Merlin.”

Without any more fanfare, Tedros slapped the glyph to his chest, muttered a few words his breath, and then split into five identical Tedroses. Sophie could only tell apart the real Tedros from the glyph mark that imprinted into his skin.

“Well Tedros? Come on in then,” Sophie said, parting her pussy lips and letting her wetness gush out like an undammed river.

The cloned Tedroses did not waste a moment, springing upon Sophie and ravishing every inch of her, licking up and down her folds, pulling sweet sap from the outmost areas of her quim. Sophie was in heaven. This is what she truly wanted. But an orgasm could not be coaxed that easily from her.

One Tedros pushed up against her pussy’s entrance, and another did the same against her second entrance. The two pushed in at exactly the same time, causing Sophie to squeal.

“When,” Sophie spoke between well-timed thrusts, “did,” slap, “you learn,” slap, slap,” “this trick?”

The clock to the side of the ring showed that Sophie had already experienced three orgasms through the combined pressure of having all of her walls pressed up against by identical thickened cocks. Sophie was sure that the spell had something to do with his engorged staff, it practically felt like heaven inside of her.

Tedros did not waste time in answering her foolish question, doubtful that she would even want to hear the real answer in the first place. Instead, one of the Tedroses plunged down to her clit and began sucking it, careful not to accidently suck an identical Tedros cock along the way.

The Sophie Orgasm Counter ticked up slowly but not fast enough. When the thirty minute timer sounded, Sophie’s stomach was slightly distended from the amount of cum Tedros had pumped into her, and she had a radiant glow about her, but the counter only sported **twelve** orgasms.

Tedros sweated furiously, the spell obviously taking a toll on him.

Onto the next round.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Hester didn’t even waste time reintroducing herself or even saying a simple “hello” to Sophie, eager to use all the time allotted to her with as much efficiency as possible.

She began by licking Sophie’s already engorged clit, still throbbing from the onslaught of attention received from the Tedros clones. Sophie moaned, seemingly withdrawing from the intense pleasure bestowed upon her by Hester’s broad licks around the clit.

Simultaneously, she thrust two fingers into Sophie’s pussy, feeling around and pressing against her g-spot. Sophie orgasmed unceremoniously, but one orgasm would not be enough for this year’s games. Hester continued to thrust into Sophie’s pussy that was clenching and unclenching around her wet digits, but she continued to insert a third and fourth finger into the mix.

“Ah!” Sophie gasped at the tightness around her entrance. Even with the engorging spell, Tedros’ dick never seemed to have that effect on her.

Hester continued her work methodically. “Here it goes princess,” she whispered, “prepare to be amazed.”

With a surprising amount of delicacy on Hester’s part, her hand fully entered wholly into Sophie. The fullness made Sophie consider marrying Hester right there on the spot. “I see why Anadil loves you,” she screamed out through her fifth orgasm.

Hester grinned. “Oh, just you wait,” she began plunging her hand slowing in and out of Sophie, “you haven’t seen my moves yet.”

With each thrust, Sophie had another orgasm. Hester found it difficult not to stick her free hand into her own twat and begin masturbating herself, and she barely refrained from doing it once the timer sounded.

“ **Thirty three** orgasms, not bad,” Sophie said, dazed.

“As long as I did better than Tedros,” Hester muttered, her eyes glancing around the ring to see members of the audience furiously fucking themselves.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“I heard Hester paid you a visit,” Anadil said, twirling her hair.

All Sophie could do was blush at the reminder that Hester’s whole fist had entered her pussy.

Anadil continued, “it was a risky gambit to show off without the aid of any helping tools, and for that, she will lose.”

Something monstrous pushed up against Sophie’s entrance.

Anadil turned and faced a camera zoomed in on the increasingly erotic display. “Hester,” she shouted at the camera, “thanks for warming her up!” And with that, she plunged the monster dildo straight into Sophie, cleaving her into two.

Sophie could do nothing but moan lewdly, her eyes rolling back to the edges of her head. The dildo was easily eleven inches in length and three inches in diameter in a pearlescent marine blue color. It had ribbed sides all the way down its length.

Anadil, ever the engineer, revealing the second spell paper of the event into the audience’s (and Sophie’s) view. She pulled the animalistic dildo out of Sophie for just a moment, revealing a brief cunt gape, before attaching it to a spell paper and plunging it straight back into Sophie’s pussy, its lips spread out obscenely around the object.

The spell set out to work quickly, forcing Sophie’s hole open and closed again and again and again, each time squirting in a white slippery substance into Sophie.

_If this is how I die,_ Sophie thought, _then I shall die a happy woman_.

The dildo forced squelching sounds out of Sophie, and yet slowly and steadily filled her up to her brim at the same time. But it did not matter, Sophie was more of a “orgasm with her clit” kinda woman, and by the time the timer went off, she had only been given **four** orgasms from the bestial dildo.

Anadil pulled it out with a sickening squelch. “I’m going to fuck Hester with this backstage,” she said smugly to Sophie.

“Have fun dear,” Sophie smiled weakly, overwhelmed from the continuous pleasure each contestant had given to her.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Japeth looked coldly at Sophie’s already spent body. “I wish I had picked a lower number,” he grimaced. “Then I wouldn’t have had to deal with these sloppy seconds.”

He lowered himself to eye level with Sophie’s entrance, which was leaking out monster dildo cum. He too wanted to have a hands off approach. Pulling a sack labeled “produced by _Camelot Sex Toys INC_ ” open, he released his scims onto Sophie.

“Have fun dear,” and with that, he laid in the corner of the ring, content with having a nap as the scims did what they had to with Sophie.

The scims were short, sucker creatures – they were black, shiny, and loved to hide out in warm and damp places. And, would you know it, the most damp and wet place in the arena was Sophie’s pussy, so that’s where each and every one of them beelined for.

The scimes flocked into Sophie’s pussy despite her trying to push some of them away and coax them somewhere else.

“Please luck on my nipples, they’ve been left out of the action,” Sophie pleaded.

But the scims only obeyed one person, and that person was currently napping in the corner of the ring. Japeth would not be a popular contestant this year. Where was the drama? Where was the angst? All the audience could look forward to were the gasps, shrieks, and moans coming out of Sophie as the scims invaded her most private place, pushing forwards deeper and deeper inside of her, competing with one another.

The scims suckled against the warm depths of Sophie’s quim, pressing up against her g-spot and numerous other pleasurable spots Sophie hadn’t even known existed before that moment. It was as if a mass of tongues had made a home within Sophie and were intent on drawing out each and every orgasm Sophie could possible produce, not caring if she passed out from the pleasure. One lucky scim pushed its way past the cylindrical doughnut of her cervix, happily making its home inside her womb. Sophie, still tied to the post since Japeth had not released her from it (his decision), could do nothing but endure the building pleasure. There was no way to stop it, no way to remove the scims that had morphed into a pair of panties and created a living dildo that pushed its way around the scims that were still sucking at her walls, no way to stop the overwhelming onslaught of pleasure. Sophie squirted, her pussy gushing from it all, clenching around beings that adjusted to her every moan and made sure that she could cum from anything.

The only thing that could stop the scims was the timer, and it went off exactly as thirty minutes passed. **Fifty** orgasms. Sophie couldn’t even fathom having that many in such a short period of time. Leave it to Japeth to get the job done the most efficiently yet, but also in the coldest way.

One more contest. One more series of orgasms until she could return to her manor and receive a much deserved cucumber facemask and bath. Sophie couldn’t wait for the last contestant.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Ravan stared at Sophie. Her pussy was throbbing, its pink color heightened from all of the attention that it had received. “You’ve had it rough all sorts of ways,” he said, unable to take his eyes off of her beautiful form.

_I’m really going to do something nice for once,_ he thought.

“Sophie,” he said, “what do you want?”  
“What do I want? I want whatever you want. I want to orgasm.”

“But do you really want it so rough? I saw the way you screamed from Japeth’s scims.”

“It’s been rough enough,” she mumbled under her breath.

But Ravan heard.

“Sophie, I am going to _ravish_ you.”

And with that, Ravan descended upon her delicately, worshiping her very being. He paid special attention to her nipples, licking them carefully as if to polish them. He licked around and underneath the hood of her clit, drawing out luxurious sounds from Sophie.

He continued, slowly, again and again and again, grounding Sophie. He worshiped her.

And Sophie almost loved him for it. However, the timer did not. Only **one** orgasm.

“Better luck next year?” Sophie said rhetorically, in her own dream state.

“It was worth it,” Ravan said. “I have a plan for next year.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Congratulations to Japeth for winning!” Evelyn Sader said into her bedazzled microphone. “And as a reminder, all toys and spells shown off her are from the prestigious _Camelot Sex Toys Incorporated_! Please feel free to inquire about purchasing some for yourself.” Her eyes glinted against the stage lights. “You’ve seen their effectiveness for yourselves, and how the contestants that did not use them suffered for it. Until next year.”


End file.
